


Thin Air.

by thesameoldfairytale



Series: Soul Revival. [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Confessions, Dance Teacher!Yuri, M/M, Mechanic!Otabek, Otabek is 26, Sequel to Hands on Fire, Sequel to Twisted Desire, Yuri & Otabek are housemates, Yuri is 24, they fuck all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have been housemates for about five weeks. There was nothing to complain about, especially not in regards to their shared status as fuck-buddies. When Otabek brings a friend from work home one day without telling Yuri first, some things get a little complicated though and Yuri knows he needs to do something to get what he wants.[Sequel toTwisted DesireandHands on Fire.]





	Thin Air.

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely beta [happymaybe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/happymaybe) had a thorough look over this, so I can at least share blame for any typos/mistakes that you guys may or may not still find. Love you, girl. Thanks for your help! <3

Sometimes Yuri really, really hated his students. On a good day, he could at least tolerate them; on a bad day he just wanted to smash one of them against the fucking mirrors in Lilia’s studio.

He just didn’t understand how some of them could be as incredibly incapable of doing even the simplest of poses correctly. Yuri refused to believe that there was any other explanation other than Lilia being drunk when she had accepted these morons to train under her.. Why would she voluntarily be associated with talentless morons like those kids? Yuri would never get that, but he sure as hell wasn’t crazy enough to confront of her about it either.

Spending the entire morning with a bunch of shitheads already put a huge damper on Yuri’s mood and he suspected that his early afternoon group wouldn’t really improve anything either. He just wanted to go home, see his stupidly handsome housemate and watch a silly movie, perhaps coax Otabek into a fast and rough quickie to end the night. That was honestly everything Yuri needed today.

Just before his afternoon class would be storming through the door, he quickly shot Otabek a text. He didn’t really expect him to have any plans with someone else as they had spent every single night together, in one way or another, since Otabek had moved in five weeks earlier, but Yuri still thought he should probably ask instead of just assuming things.

 **To Beka:  
** _What are you doing tonight?_

 **From Beka:  
** _You._

 **To Beka:  
** _Obviously. Popcorn and a movie before that? I’m fucking exhausted._

 **From Beka:  
** _Whatever you want._

Yeah, and suddenly those damn drunken butterflies in his stomach were back. However bad Yuri felt, Otabek made it all better, that damn bastard, even with some simple fucking text messages. No one else had ever gotten that kind of reaction out of him and he still didn’t know what made Otabek so special. He _really_ wanted to find out.

Yuri’s golden hair was stuck to his sweaty neck more than usual since he ended up doing more dancing in the morning than his useless students. He buried his phone in his bag again, a slightly less tired grin on his face, just as the next group walked in.

All throughout their lesson, Yuri couldn’t concentrate on them. He just kept thinking about what had happened a few days ago, the day after Victor and his boyfriend, Yuuri, had finally met Otabek.

Yuri had been overwhelmed, unsure about what the fuck was happening to him. He had been so irritated, so confused because he had realised he was falling for his freakishly gorgeous housemate. That was something he really hadn’t anticipated, not even considered, but he didn’t stop it either, not that he could have to begin with.

He was utterly infatuated with Otabek and things had certainly changed since that night. Otabek had told him to stay, to spend the night with him. They had cuddled, for God’s sake. Yuri couldn’t even remember a time where he had ever done that, but when he was with Otabek, he was craving it so bad.

They had spent every night together like that, literally, fucking, cuddling, falling asleep in each other’s arms. Yuri had still woken up alone the last five mornings, either in his own bed or in Otabek’s, always on his own, but he knew there had been a good reason, which didn’t mean that he liked it any more.

Waking up to find that place next to him cold and deserted made him feel lonely, and Yuri wasn’t very fond of that specific emotion. He did think Otabek’s job was badass, but not when it required getting up at ridiculously early hours.

Up until Otabek had suddenly appeared in his life, Yuri had never felt the need to be close to anyone. Sex was one thing, wanting to be with a guy and do more than fuck was new to him. This was Otabek though, and Yuri accepted that there was absolutely no turning back for him. The only thing that irked him was the fact that he didn’t know how Otabek felt about _him_.

One of Yuri’s students, a girl with incredibly short blue hair, just messed up the last step Yuri had shown her at least twenty times by now, but he couldn’t even find it in him anymore to actually give a damn.

His mind began to wander, back to the previous Monday and the text message Otabek had sent him. Yuri had been going through a bit of turmoil, waking up in Otabek’s bed without Otabek himself, which had heavily weighed on his mind, but when Otabek had texted him, just casually informing him he would pick up a new bottle of lube after work (he came home with two in the end), he couldn’t help but feel better. The way Otabek had been casual about it, sounding a lot like he would just get bread and milk instead of something that they needed for their less than child-friendly activities, made Yuri’s heart flutter. In a weird way, it was incredibly domestic and Yuri still couldn’t quite wrap his head around that yet.

He briefly checked the large white clock above the studio door. It was technically another twenty minutes until the lesson was over, but he had enough. Yuri gave his students homework, asking them to choreograph a short one and a half-minute routine for next week’s lesson, and sent them out. He ignored the questioning glances some of the kids sent his way, instead getting his phone out again.

 **To Beka:  
** _Getting tequila on my way home from the studio. Do you want anything?_

 **From Beka:  
** _Just you._

Fucking hell. Yuri did acknowledge the huge grin on his face because… how could he not? Whenever Otabek said something like that, something that shouldn’t make him feel all flustered and dizzy, Yuri just couldn’t help himself.

 **To Beka:  
** _You should really dial back the sap, idiot._

 **From Beka:  
** _I would if I didn’t know that you liked it so much._

Yeah, Yuri certainly couldn’t deny _that_. He did like the attention Otabek practically showered him with. It was something he didn’t know he would actually enjoy to this specific extent, but it sure as hell seemed like anything done to him by Otabek was a lot more meaningful than if anyone else would do the exact same things.

He was just about to dump his phone back into his bag to finally head home, when it briefly vibrated in his hand yet again.

 **From Beka:  
** _Can’t wait to see you, Yura._

They had literally seen each other just the previous night when Yuri fell asleep with Otabek’s arms around him after they had fucked in about four different positions for the better part of an hour, ending another lazy evening at home in the best way possible. Yuri physically ached for more of that. It had been five weeks of constant fucking and he still didn’t have enough of Otabek.

Yuri couldn’t wait to get home. He didn’t bother showering at the studio, convinced it would be a lot more fun in his own bathroom since there was a good chance Otabek might join him, and Yuri would be a fool to let an opportunity like that slide.

As planned though, he stopped at a corner shop on his way home to get some tequila and some microwave popcorn - which doesn’t even come close to cinema popcorn but hey, beggars can’t be choosers. He really couldn’t wait to just snuggle up to Otabek on the couch and watch some stupid rom-com or whatever else they could find on Netflix.

Holy freaking lord…

Yuri paused as he scanned the tequila in the self-checkout counter, blinking.

He wanted to snuggle up to Otabek?? What was happening to him? He almost let the tequila bottle in his hands drop. He was turning soft… What the fuck was Otabek doing to him?

Shaking his head furiously, Yuri quickly paid for his things and finally drove off with a bottle of tequila, substandard popcorn, and emotional baggage worth several kilos.

It was a fairly short ride home. When he finally got there, he knew he wouldn’t be alone for much longer. Otabek was going to be home any minute now. Until then, Yuri went straight into the kitchen, dropped his bag on the table and stripped down completely, throwing his training clothes into the washing machine, before he made his way upstairs.

It didn’t matter whether Otabek was home or not. Yuri would have still walked through the house the way he was born. Otabek had seen Yuri naked plenty of times, and based on experience, he actually liked it.

Typically, Otabek wasn’t a big fan of incredibly hot showers so Yuri indulged himself with an extra hot one while Otabek wasn’t home yet. Taking his time to shampoo his long, silken hair, Yuri’s thoughts drifted again. He began to wonder what he really wanted out of this strange situation he was in with Otabek. They were clearly more than housemates or friends, but what were they exactly? Yuri couldn’t help himself when his feelings reduced him to some twelve-year old middle schooler.

With a painful tug on his scalp, as he distractedly washed his hair, Yuri was slowly starting to accept that, yeah, he did want a relationship with Otabek, monogamous and including all that domestic bullshit they practically already did together. He wanted to go out on stupid movie dates, dress up nicely and eat in fancy restaurants, but most importantly, he wanted people to see Otabek with him, wanted them to know that Otabek was his and that they belonged together.

Yes, Yuri Plisetsky had suddenly turned into a jealous and possessive little bitch. This was a new development, but to be fair, he never really cared enough about anyone to have a reason to be jealous and possessive before. He had never been in a long-term relationship, always only seeking one quick fuck after another because he got tired of his own hand. But now there was Otabek, this huge dude with way too many well-formed muscles, a stupid dimpled smile and soft hair, and a personality he didn’t find appalling. Yuri didn’t get along with people, he didn’t _like_ people, except for Otabek.

With his eyes closed and completely lost in thought, Yuri barely registered the knock on the bathroom door and his name being called. Before he had a chance to reply in any way, the door opened and Otabek stepped through it. Yuri washed the shampoo out of his eyes only to find him on the other side of the shower curtain. Surprised already, Yuri couldn’t return the chaste kiss Otabek pressed to his lips because he just hadn’t expected it at all.

“Hey,” Otabek said, smiling with those awfully nice dimples again.

Yuri wanted to curse, but he didn’t. “Hey,” he replied instead, a wet hand sneaking out from behind the shower curtain to grab Otabek by the front of his t-shirt to give him another kiss, one that he could actually participate in. It was short but oh so heated, Yuri’s tongue immediately sneaking inside Otabek’s mouth, the familiar taste of it enveloping him in a different kind of warmth than the hot water did. “You need a shower too,” Yuri commented, looking at the man in front of him, noticing some grease or oil or something on his cheek.

“No time for that,” Otabek responded, before he stepped back from Yuri and quickly took off his shirt.

Yuri really wished he could pay better attention, but that was impossible to do whenever Otabek stood in front of him like that with his chest and back paraded in that way. It wasn’t fair.

“What do you mean no time for that?” he asked, the words finally sinking in. He had hoped that Otabek would just get into the shower with him, but that wasn’t happening apparently.

“My friend Emil from work is downstairs,” Otabek said casually, looking through the closet for what Yuri assumed was a washcloth. “I invited him around for a beer. I hope that’s okay.”

No. No, that wasn’t okay at all. It was anything _but_ okay to be honest, but Yuri didn’t say that. “Sure,” he mumbled, pulling the shower curtain shut again, because he was unwilling to let Otabek see the disappointment on his face. He only listened as Otabek gave himself what was essentially a quick sponge bath, torn and unable to decide whether he wanted to scream or cry.

Yuri didn’t know how long he had been standing under the hot water, when Otabek suddenly pulled the shower curtain back again. “Are you alright?” he asked the blonde, a frown evident on his forehead.

Forcing himself to smile at least a tiny little bit, Yuri tried to hide his disappointment. “Yeah,” he said, “Why wouldn’t I be?” He couldn’t help himself and reached out to Otabek once more, stroking the side of his gorgeous face with his wet hand and committing the outline of his lips to memory.

Yes, Yuri Plisetsky was acting like a love-struck teenager, something he had _never_ done in his life before, but then again, there had never been anyone like Otabek before.

Otabek didn’t respond to his rhetorical question. Instead, Otabek asked, “Are you joining us for a drink?” He leaned forward and kissed Yuri again, before the blonde even had a chance to reply.

“Sure,” was all Yuri said again, then pulled Otabek close with both of his hands, kissing him in a way he was sure the other wouldn’t forget any time soon. Slick lips on dry ones, hungry tongues exploring by now familiar territory and sharp teeth nibbling soft skin.

When Yuri leaned back out of Otabek’s reach, he was pleased with the intense crimson blush on his housemate’s cheeks. Otabek’s chest was heaving, out of breath from the probably unexpected intensity of the kiss.

“Don’t take too long in here, okay?” Otabek somehow managed to say, his face still flushed and barely able to take his eyes off Yuri’s lithe and still completely naked body standing in the shower.

Yuri only pressed another very innocent kiss to Otabek’s forehead before he pulled the shower curtain shut once more. He heard the quiet click of the bathroom door. The next thing he knew, the side of his hand was already tingling with pain from his fist hitting the hard tiles on the shower wall. “Fuck,” he hissed, annoyed with Otabek for bringing some random dude home and frustrated with himself for apparently developing something akin to actual feelings.

None of it was to his likes, at all.

It didn’t take Yuri long to get out of the shower then. He had already decided to not go downstairs because he knew his unwanted and probably unwarranted jealousy would show in an instant if he saw Otabek with someone else. As soon as he was back in his room, now dry and with his skin soft, Yuri decided against underwear and instead just put on a pair of loose sweatpants and another one of his large tank tops that were easily sliding off his narrow shoulders. With a growl, he flopped down on his bed and grabbed his laptop.

Yuri spent the next hour or so watching stupid ballet videos on youtube, scowling and internally chastising the performers who obviously didn’t come close to his own brilliance. He scoffed at every single one of those videos, even though he had seen them many, many times before, having them bookmarked and all.

When Yuri heard hushed voices coming from downstairs and the front door slammed shut only a few moments later, he immediately turned his laptop off and put it back onto his desk. He silently made his way downstairs and found Otabek in the kitchen, two empty beer bottles in his hands about to be put into the recycling.

It was obvious that Otabek was aware of Yuri’s presence but he clearly waited for the blonde to speak up first. Yuri suddenly felt bad for not joining him and his friend for a drink when he had said that he would. He fidgeted with his hands by his side, not knowing what he should do now. Otabek was waiting for him to say something, Yuri just didn’t know what. Quickly looking away from Otabek when those brown eyes found his, Yuri was torn between wanting to go over to him and pull him in for a kiss, and running back upstairs and hide in his room.

A second later, Otabek stood right in front of him. Yuri could only see his feet since he was still looking down, but he could also feel the pleasant heat radiating from the body so close to him. He was surprised when two gentle fingers under his chin lifted his head up, and then he was suddenly faced with those coffee-coloured and sparkling eyes again. Yuri couldn’t speak, unable to even understand why Otabek was still so careful with him, but he didn’t have much time to ponder over it because the other’s pink lips were on his only a heartbeat later. He could feel himself get lost in the kiss, in the slow and cautious nature of it, like they had never kissed before, and it was all over way too soon.

“Go and pick out a movie for us to watch,” Otabek said, his voice eerily calm and oh so soothing. Yuri’s view was still foggy, but he was sure he could detect the smallest hint of a mischievous smile curling around Otabek’s lips. Instead of questioning anything, Yuri steals another brief kiss from him and then silently makes his way to the living room.

He was looking through Netflix but couldn’t find jack shit. Nothing stood out to him and he couldn’t be bothered to look any further, so he just put _Death at a Funeral_ on, even though it was absolutely not his kind of film, but he knew it was one of Otabek’s favourites. Yuri never got that type of black humour, but yeah, he could at least tolerate it. It didn’t really matter anyway. The film would just be a ruse to fool Otabek into spending time with him. After that work friend had left, Yuri wanted nothing more than to have him close and his hands all over him.

Otabek thankfully didn’t make Yuri wait for long. He came walking into the living room with two beers and the bottle of tequila in one hand, and a bowl with sliced oranges, two shot glasses and something Yuri suspected was cinnamon in the other. Apparently, Otabek was no stranger to tequila. Thank goodness.

Yuri just watched as Otabek put everything down on the coffee table and then came to sit next to him, entirely too close for something as casual as a movie between two friends, but he wasn’t going to complain. Much to his horror, or rather delight to be perfectly honest, Otabek instantly turned to face him and put a hand on his thigh. “Beer or tequila to start with?” Otabek asked, letting his eyes briefly wander over to the choices they had, before he looked back at Yuri expectantly.

“Couple of shots first,” Yuri replied instantly. Without thinking he took Otabek’s hand from his thigh and pressed the knuckles to his lips, before putting it back down on his lap. The silence coming from the man next to him was so telling that Yuri realised only seconds later what he had done. Now definitely horrified, he knew he was blushing, his entire face, his ears and probably his neck were most likely all beetroot red. “Sorry,” he stuttered out, avoiding Otabek’s gaze at all costs.

He was just about to busy himself with the tequila when he felt Otabek’s hand leave his thigh and curl around his neck instead, pulling him over to the side. “Don’t be,” Otabek whispered into his crimson ear, and Yuri couldn’t stop the shudder rushing through his body. That stupid fucking voice of Otabek’s would be the end of him one day. He couldn’t respond anything when Otabek’s face was only a breath away from his, and before he knew it, their lips were connected like magnets once again. The last bit of rationality left in his brain caused Yuri to debate with himself whether he should engage in the kiss as much as he desperately wanted to or if he should at least try to act like a normal human being for once. As soon as Otabek’s tongue was asking for permission to enter his mouth though, all those thoughts vanished into thin air.

There was no denying it, Yuri never stood a chance. The first time Otabek had kissed him, Yuri should have already known that he would sooner or later fall for this man. The fact that he couldn’t bring himself to pull back now, but instead leaned into Otabek’s personal space as much as he could, spoke volumes. Yuri’s hands began to wander on their own accord, slowly going up over Otabek’s arms and his delicious biceps before they held onto those broad shoulders.

Everything around them was quickly forgotten when Yuri moved and flung a leg over Otabek’s lap to straddle him, pushing him back into the couch cushions with both of his hands sprawled over that defined chest. The sounds that escaped Otabek’s throat only spurred Yuri on to keep going. He arched his chest forward so far that they were both practically pushing against each other. In that particular position Yuri was the taller one for a change, forcing Otabek to actually reach up to be able to kiss him. It was the perfect position for Yuri to tease his needy housemate.

He held Otabek’s face in both hands, nipping at his lips cautiously, but it was all pretence. He knew he was driving Otabek insane, not giving him what he so clearly wanted, and _that_ was getting him all worked up. They made out like two sixteen-year old teenagers for a good while, grinding on each other, Otabek’s hands firmly squeezing Yuri’s ass and keeping him in place right above him.

At least until Yuri decided he wanted more. He carefully slid down and out of Otabek’s lap, placing heated kisses along Otabek’s jaw, his neck and his collarbone. Sliding his hands up that beautifully defined chest underneath Otabek’s shirt, Yuri couldn’t resist from biting and leaving marks on that toned stomach. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Otabek completely giving in, his head falling backward onto the back of the couch while one of his hands found its way into some soft blonde hair.

The moment Yuri’s knees finally hit the cold hardwood floor, he spread Otabek’s legs wide by pushing his knees apart. Intense and almost completely black eyes followed his every move, observing what he was doing, and Yuri couldn’t help but see it as a challenge. He thrived under Otabek’s gaze, the pure lust and desperate need so obvious.

Instead of playing more games, Yuri was suddenly very eager to prove himself to Otabek. It was almost impossible to completely relinquish the jealousy he had felt earlier, so he decided he had to give Otabek a reason to hopefully even consider the possibility of them being more than housemates or friends with benefits. Yuri didn’t know what was happening to him all of a sudden, but the simple fact that he got jealous in the first place showed him that whatever he was doing with Otabek was different from his usual hook-ups, not just the amount of times they fucked, but also the very essence of it. For the first time in his life, Yuri wanted more than just sex, and he was determined to make that crystal clear to Otabek.

Unfortunately for him, Yuri had no idea how he was supposed to achieve that. He had no experience outside of casual sex, had no idea what being in a relationship or dating actually entailed. Up until this point, all he was ever after was for someone to fuck him or for him to fuck some random stranger, no strings attached. Sex was all he knew and all he was good at in terms of anything remotely related to romance or all that kind of crap. Just the thought that he suddenly thought he had to be romantic threw him off immensely, so he resorted to something he knew he did excel at.

Sex.

Without any further hesitation, Yuri popped open the button on Otabek’s jeans and pulled the zipper down. He forced Otabek to wriggle in his spot on the couch and lift his ass so Yuri had a chance to pull the jeans and shiny navy-blue underwear down to his ankles. Once Otabek had even raised his feet as well and completely gotten rid of his jeans and boxers, Yuri promptly leaned forward to wrap some of his slim fingers around the already proudly standing cock in front of him, and lick at the underside of it, from base to tip. It only took a few pumps for Otabek’s cock to get fully hard, which made Yuri’s job a lot easier.

He licked and sucked and stroked, enjoying every last bit of it. The unique taste of Otabek that he had grown accustomed to and absolutely loved by now, had Yuri’s head practically swimming. He picked up his pace, using his free hand to lightly scrape over Otabek’s leg whilst also making sure that those muscular legs would stay spread as wide as possible. At some point Yuri closed his eyes, solely concentrating on the feel of Otabek’s sensitive skin on his tongue and the musical sounds that came flooding into his ears from above. The hand in his hair didn’t push him and didn’t force him down, it was simply a reassurance, a silent sign of gratitude that Otabek appreciated what he was doing to him.

The biggest reason why Yuri was possibly even a little obsessed with giving head was just the knowledge that he was so damn good at it. Knowing that he was able to put someone else into a state of pure ecstasy was a huge ego boost, not that he really needed one, but it certainly didn’t hurt either. Yuri relished the many opportunities he had gotten so far to make Otabek feel as good as he normally felt when Otabek’s hands, or especially his mouth, were on him.

Yuri tightened his lips around Otabek’s swollen cock, trying to simulate the feeling of his asshole even more, and from the looks of it, it seemed to work. The look on Otabek’s was hazy, his eyes staring blankly at Yuri’s mouth on his dick. Yuri seriously questioned how much of it Otabek’s brain was really processing. He reached up with his free hand and closed Otabek’s eyes with two of his fingers, gently pushing his head down again onto the back of the sofa, but Yuri didn’t pull away entirely once he had done that. Instead, he pushed his index and his middle finger past Otabek’s lips into his salivating mouth. He couldn’t talk with his lips around Otabek’s cock, but he still slowly started to thrust his fingers in and out of Otabek’s gorgeous mouth, all the while still sucking the life out of him through his dick. Yuri couldn’t help but moan around Otabek’s cock when the entire room began to fill with Otabek’s pants and low groans of pleasure. One thing was for sure, it would be his undoing.

His own erection was starting to painfully throb in his sweatpants, even though it surely wasn’t as tight in there as it probably had been in Otabek’s stiff jeans, but Yuri still needed to get some release and the only way to get that was to finally make Otabek come. In a mission to bring them both some relief, Yuri picked up the pace again, sucking and licking Otabek’s cock, and pumping the lower part he couldn’t quite fit into his mouth, while the two fingers in Otabek’s mouth were soaking wet by now.

It didn’t take long then before Yuri felt Otabek’s thighs shiver and squeeze his shoulders, effectively trapping him between those strong and sturdy legs. When the grip on the fistful of blonde hair Otabek was holding on to tightened, Yuri knew it was only a matter of seconds now until he would feel that very certain type of warmth spread through him.

Whenever he would blow guys in the past, he never swallowed. Yuri sucked them off, but always spit out whatever would pass his lips in the end. Ironically speaking, he despised the taste of cum, but here he was with Otabek’s gorgeous dick in his mouth and unwilling to let go.

Then it all happened just like Yuri had expected. He heard the beginnings of a low and drawn-out moan coming from Otabek first, followed by a rock-hard stomach pressed against his head as Otabek unconsciously leaned forward. Once Otabek’s hot and irritatingly tasty cum was running down Yuri’s throat, he greedily swallowed every last drop of it. If someone would ask him why he was actually craving whatever Otabek was giving him when he normally always got rid of it before it even barely touched his tongue, Yuri wouldn’t be able to come up with an answer.

All he knew was that he wanted Otabek, needed him, all of him with no exceptions.

Yuri stopped himself from gagging which was a fairly easy task to do. He had enough experience after all. Instead he sucked Otabek’s dick until he could feel it going soft in his mouth and Otabek’s fingers in his hair let loose.

One thing he never knew he would want was the way Otabek made him feel, how he always made sure that Yuri was okay after they had engaged in any kind of sexual activity. When Yuri happily looked up at Otabek he briefly licked his lips before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He sat back on his heels while Otabek himself relaxed back into the couch cushions.

“Are you alright?” Otabek asked, his voice surprisingly warm and affectionate when a small smile snuck up onto his lips.

Yuri was basking in the feeling of Otabek’s careful hand on the side of his cheek, caressing his own soft skin. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes to fully concentrate on Otabek’s touch. It was impossible to hide the satisfied smirk on his face, but he didn’t even try in the first place. He wanted Otabek to realise that he knew exactly what he had done to him, what he had accomplished.

Otabek didn’t even pull his hand back from Yuri’s cheek when he said, “Get up, Yura.”

His voice was still so insanely comforting, giving Yuri a strange sense of security that he just wasn’t used to at all. He didn’t think before he did as he was told. Yuri stood up from the floor, his own dick desperate for some attention.

He couldn’t help but grin stupidly when he noticed how Otabek didn’t try to mask the hunger in his eyes as they wandered over every inch of Yuri’s body. “Turn around,” Otabek whispered, the struggle in his words ever present and Yuri simply revelled in it. Once again he did as he was asked.

Fully turned around, he was facing away from Otabek, who was still sitting on the couch behind him. Yuri didn’t dare to at least turn his head around to see what Otabek was up to, but he didn’t have to wait long. The anticipation deep inside him was quickly extinguished and replaced with even more lust.

When Otabek’s fingers found their way to the blonde’s waist, Yuri instantly sucked in as much air as he could. He had never been good at the waiting game when it came to sex, but knowing it was Otabek he was waiting for made the situation just so much worse, so much more desperate. A second time that night, Yuri closed his eyes and fully concentrated on Otabek, on his hands on him and his voice in his ear.

“You’re so beautiful Yura,” Otabek whispered, his lips ghosting over the small of Yuri’s back as his fingers went around Yuri’s waist before they shyly moved over the tent at the front of the blonde’s sweatpants.

“Everything about you is just so mesmerising,” Otabek almost stuttered, placing more cautious kisses along Yuri’s back. “You have no idea what you’ve been doing to me these past few weeks.”

The moan that escaped Yuri at those words probably surprised himself more than anything else. He just knew he was so completely fucked. He wanted Otabek so damn much, he never even knew he would be capable of craving someone as much as he craved Otabek. It was ridiculous and it scared him shitless. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, what the right move was or if he should just deny himself what he really wanted. It was all so very new to him and just a little too much.

Just as quickly as those thoughts had come to Yuri, they went away again when Otabek quickly pulled his sweatpants over his ass and half-way down his slim thighs. Without waiting another second, Otabek grabbed Yuri by his hips and harshly sat him down in his lap with Yuri’s bare ass firmly pressed against Otabek’s once again semi-hard dick.  

Yuri’s back perfectly fitted into Otabek’s broad chest and he let himself relax in those strong arms surrounding him. Otabek’s hands wandered up Yuri’s chest and it already felt heavenly, but what really made Yuri’s head spin was Otabek’s ragged breath in his ear. He had his head leaned back against Otabek’s left shoulder, the other man’s lips latching on to his earlobe right away. “Jealousy suits you, Yura.”

For just a split second, Yuri was shocked, then mortified. He wanted to vehemently deny what Otabek had just said. As soon as one of Otabek’s hands was wrapped around his leaking dick however, there was no chance Yuri would be able to say anything at all. Instead he just arched his back and brought his right hand up to the side of Otabek’s head, keeping their faces close as Yuri turned his own to the side.

“Kiss me, you brute,” he somehow managed to choke out and Otabek immediately obliged, all the while still stroking Yuri at a hurried pace.

Usually Yuri preferred it when they took their time. Sure, he had no problem with a quick, rough fuck, but he simply enjoyed it more when they weren’t in a hurry. All those random guys he hooked up with before never made him feel that kind of longing. When it came to Otabek though, Yuri enjoyed taking it slow, having the chance to explore every crook-and-nanny Otabek’s body had to offer. He loved to find new spots that turned Otabek into jelly, that made sounds escape his throat that Yuri wanted to record so he could listen to them all the time.

It was different right now.

Yuri needed to get off, desperately. The thought that someone else had been sitting on this very couch with Otabek just a little while ago was driving him insane. Otabek had even accused him of being jealous. The question was if he was right? Fuck yes, Otabek was right. Yuri was bloody jealous.

“More,” Yuri breathed out against Otabek’s lips and the fingers around his cock immediately sped up. He was arching his back, creating a strange pathway between his back and Otabek’s chest which disappeared again as soon as Otabek’s free hand came up to his chest and began playing with his nipples. Yuri was bathing in all those different sensations that Otabek’s various touches caused. Even in his sex-crazed mind, he realised that he didn’t want to let go of it again.

Yuri felt himself getting close to the edge. He put his own hand over Otabek’s and squeezed their entwined fingers harder around his cock, speeding up the pace even more. His eyes were closed in an attempt to just enjoy what Otaebk was doing to him, and it certainly worked wonders.

A mere half a dozen of strokes later and Yuri was coming all over their hands and his over-sized tank top. His ass lifted and bounced back on top of Otabek’s crotch until the wave of pleasure his orgasm brought over him had completely vanished.

In the back of his dazed mind, Yuri did hear Otabek’s breath hitch a few times when his ass had pushed back against that semi hard dick underneath him, and Yuri knew exactly why that was. With his eyes still closed, Yuri couldn’t stop himself from smirking as he got the reaction out of Otabek that he was hoping for, and he knew he would get even more.

“Take it out,” Otabek whispered in Yuri’s ear, his voice so obviously strained that it just spurred the blonde on to tease him even more.

“Take what out?” Yuri asked in return, facing Otabek’s beautiful eyes and kissable lips again whilst he was still firmly seated in his lap. For good measure Yuri even wriggled his ass a few times, just to see Otabek struggle underneath him.

Otabek’s pupils were blown impossibly wide and the steady hold he had on Yuri’s hips now got a bit more intense. Yuri absolutely adored that look on him, especially when he knew that he was responsible for it.

It was hard to tell whether or not Yuri felt something like pity for Otabek, but he didn’t even wait for an answer. Yuri wiped his own hand on his shirt and then pulled it off of himself. He cleaned his cum off of Otabek’s hand and then carelessly threw the shirt somewhere on the ground. He then stood up and turned around to face Otabek, a very self-satisfied smile playing around his lips at the way Otabek was looking him up and down.

“I think it’s time you took your shirt off as well,” Yuri said, and Otabek instantly did just that. He himself followed suit and took off his sweatpants entirely. Standing in front of Otabek completely naked was anything but a new experience, something was still different this time around. Before Yuri could ponder too much over what that was specifically, he sat down again in Otabek’s lap, straddling his hips, their dicks brushing against each other.

Yuri was suddenly very thankful for the large purple blanket Otabek had thrown over the sofa a couple of weeks back, comfortably preventing any leather chaffing and providing a perfect snuggling spot on the otherwise cold leather couch.  

The second Yuri had sat down in Otabek’s lap once more, Otabek’s strong hands came to rest on Yuri’s waist, instantly pulling him even closer. It was still warm outside and the living room was generally warmer than any other room in the house anyway. Their combined body heat obviously helped as well, so neither one of them had to shiver. Yuri almost felt like he was literally taking a bath in warm water. Being together with Otabek in this specific way felt that good and comforting.

It was impossible to tell how long they had simply been staring into each other’s eyes when Yuri eventually leaned forward. Otabek met him halfway and as soon as their lips met, something inside Yuri began to twist and turn, something he wasn’t used to. “I want to go out with you,” he suddenly burst out between one open-mouthed kiss and another.

“Now?” Otabek panted, his grip on Yuri’s waist getting harder, more intense.

Neither one of them seemed willing to actually break the kiss and talk properly, but Yuri needed to let it out now. He snuck one of his hands around Otabek’s nape, keeping him in place. In some miraculous way, he willed himself to detach his lips from Otabek’s but he kept their foreheads pressed together. Yuri couldn’t stay away, he was aching for that physical touch and now he wanted more. Five weeks together with Otabek, and he _needed_ more.

“No, asshole,” he spat out, his voice lacking any bite to it, resorting to cursing to mask his insecurity. Otabek blinked at him, unfazed, no doubt immune to Yuri’s false bravado. At least Yuri hoped he was.

“I want to go out with you… on a date,” he confessed and squeezed his eyes shut, too afraid to see how Otabek would react.

Yuri couldn’t help but sigh in defeat when Otabek didn’t immediately reply anything. “You know what,” he said, leaned back and retreated his hand from around Otabek’s neck, “just forget I said anything.”

Hellbent on getting up and away from this awkward situation, Yuri tried to scramble out of Otabek’s lap, but two strong hands on him kept him from doing so. “Why do you want to leave right now?” Otabek asked, confusion evident in his words.

Huffing just once, Yuri gave up and just stayed in his comfortable seat on Otabek’s lap but his hands went behind himself and started fumbling around on his ankles. He avoided looking at Otabek and instead averted his eyes away to the side. “Because I told you I want to date you and just fucking sat there and didn’t say anything,” Yuri said a lot quieter than he intended. He’d much rather yell, but it came out more in a whisper than anything else.

“Yura,” Otabek said just as quietly, and Yuri felt a few fingers underneath his chin gently turning his head so he was suddenly forced to look at Otabek again. They both stayed silent then, once again just staring into each other’s eyes for what felt like eternity. This time it was Otabek who leaned forward to press his lips against Yuri’s, hot and heavy, daring and confrontational but soft and tender at the same time.

Yuri’s head was such a mess. He just didn’t know what to think.

When that blazing tongue left his mouth again, Yuri struggled to breathe. For some reason, this kiss was a little more intense, more forceful, than all their kisses so far had been, and he just never considered the chance of that being possible. Yuri’s hands wandered around on their own accord, up Otabek’s arms, over his biceps and shoulders and back into that short, buzzing undercut.

“Why are you telling me this now?” Otabek suddenly asked, and for the briefest of moments, Yuri couldn’t remember what they had actually been talking about just a minute ago.

“What?” he asked in return, perplexed and probably even a little bit out of it. Damn those perfectly round lips. They were too fucking distracting.

“Why are you telling me right now that you want to date me?” Otabek clarified, his voice even and steady, no hint of judgement or condescension in it whatsoever.

It didn’t matter to Yuri though. He couldn’t deal with any of this anymore. His hands automatically fell down and he struggled to get out of Otabek’s lap once again, embarrassment creeping up inside him. He just wanted to leave and hide out in his room.

“Yura,” Otabek said again, and then suddenly pressed him down into the couch. “Stop.”

Yuri found himself on his back with Otabek hovering above him, lying between his legs. “Why are you so determined to run away from me all of a sudden?” Otabek asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Because I’m useless at this feelings shit,” Yuri said, his voice suddenly a little firmer than before. There was no point in denying and Yuri was never in the business of lying to himself.  “I’ve never done any of this before, okay? I just never wanted to. But then I met you and…”

He trailed off before he could even finish that thought inside his head. Looking into Otabek’s eyes now, Yuri couldn’t possibly decipher what they showed him. Affection? Desperation? Frustration? Perhaps even anger? Or disgust? Yuri had absolutely no fucking clue.

“And what?” Otabek asked, still pinning Yuri down to the couch and seemingly not willing to let him get away.

Just to spite Otabek, Yuri suddenly thrust up his hips, brushing their dicks together and creating some very, very pleasant friction for them both, but it was over as soon as it had happened. The aroused moan that escaped Otabek’s lips was totally worth it though.

“This is great,” Yuri said immediately after in regards to the kinds of… activities they had been engaging in ever since they met, “really, really great actually, but it’s not enough anymore.” He could feel a stupid blush creeping up on his cheeks and he so wished he could somehow hide it from Otabek, but as it stood, Yuri was literally exposed entirely with no way out.

“At first it was just this,” he waved his hand up and down Otabek’s body, “but now it’s also this,” he pointed a finger at Otabek’s head, “and this,” finally placing a hand over Otabek’s heart, “that I want.”

Yuri really felt like running then. He had never felt this way about anybody before, let alone admitted his feeling to anyone or even himself. This was a huge step for him and he could only hope that Otabek would be able to understand that. A part of him, a very significant one at that, kind of expected Otabek to laugh at him, to make fun of him and reject him. It was a horrible thought but Yuri convinced himself that he would be prepared for it should it actually come to that.

“So you were jealous earlier?” Otabek more stated than asked, and maybe even teased a little bit.

Because he would rather have the ground swallow him whole, Yuri simply glared at him in response, but Otabek wasn’t satisfied with that reply at all from the looks of it. There was a tiny smirk coming to life on Otabek’s lips and his eyebrows were raised in a silent question, pushing Yuri to answer him with actual words.

“Fine,” Yuri eventually blurted out, “I was fucking jealous. Happy now?” He immediately turned his face away again and let his hands fall to his sides. He felt so utterly defeated for some reason, but he knew that his own insecurity and most of all the uncertainty about Otabek’s own feelings for him were causing him to feel that way.

“Yura,” Otabek said again, and Yuri just wanted to punch him in the chest. It should be illegal for his name to sound so utterly beautiful coming from Otabek’s lips. “Emil is just a friend from work. He has a girlfriend. They’ve been together for over four years.”

It was easy to glare again, but Yuri knew he did it for completely different reasons now. “Well, how the fuck was I supposed to know that?” he snapped. “You never talked about your colleagues before and then you just randomly bring one of them home. What the hell was I supposed to think?”

Instead of answering his question, Otabek just showed off one of his stupidly gorgeous and dimpled smiles and said, “Is that why you’re wearing that plug right now?”

With all the awkwardness surrounding him, Yuri had completely forgotten about the fact that earlier Otabek had discovered the metallic butt plug he currently still had inside his ass. “I just…,” he began to mumble, unsure about how he was supposed to explain _that_ to Otabek without sounding even more like an irrational and jealous lunatic than he already was.

“Fuck,” Yuri muttered suddenly when he realised that he probably should just be honest. If Otabek hadn’t run away from him until now, chances were that this wouldn’t make him do it either. That was at least what Yuri was counting on. “I wanted to be ready for you, alright? I came home looking forward to seeing you and only you, maybe even get you into the shower with me and then you just barged into the bathroom and told me that some stranger is downstairs waiting for you. I was fucking jealous, Beka,” he admitted when it all just came bursting out of him with no censor at all.

“I felt like I had to show you how far I am willing to go to keep you in my bed and… by my side. I didn’t want you to go off with someone else. I know I have no fucking right to be jealous because we’re not even like… together, but I think I… I think I want to be.”

The more words that came tumbling out of Yuri, the quieter he got. By the end of his little confession, he was blankly staring at Otabek’s chest, too intimidated by the intense stare Otabek’s eyes always had on him. Normally Yuri couldn’t care less about what people thought of him, but this was Otabek after all and Yuri cared immensely about what he thought of him.

Yuri had no chance to question what Otabek was up to before their lips were crushed together yet again. He had been prepared for anything, he would have understood if Otabek had just gotten up and left the room, probably even if Otabek had told him he would be moving out. The one thing he definitely hadn’t really expected was Otabek kissing him the way he did just now.

It was absolutely electrifying and Yuri couldn’t, and certainly didn’t want to, stop himself from lifting his hands up again. He pulled Otabek’s body down onto his and instantly wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his legs following suit around Otabek’s hips. Yuri’s fingertips were craving the sensation Otabek’s undercut always send through him, so his hands inevitably moved further up until they reached Otabek’s surprisingly soft hair.

By then both of them were already moaning loudly. The way Otabek’s tongue had forced its way inside his mouth, albeit with no hindrance from Yuri at all, made the blonde almost literally melt. Luckily, Yuri was already pinned down on the sofa otherwise he would’ve lost all sense of balance if he had been standing up. Otabek on top of him was way more to his liking anyway.

Yuri knew he was whining like a little kid who was denied his favourite chocolate pudding when Otabek’s lips suddenly left his own. His mouth felt incredibly empty and lips were cold without Otabek’s on them. Just a second later though, Yuri almost forgot all about it as Otabek began nibbling on his earlobe, his hot breath ghosting over Yuri’s ear, making him shiver in very welcomed anticipation.

“You want me to take you out?” Otabek asked hoarsely, his lips barely touching Yuri now, while he agonisingly slowly began to move his hips, thrusting forward and backward, and effectively turning the blonde into a moaning mess.

“Yes,” Yuri said, somehow managing to respond between thoughts of Otabek’s lips on his neck and one of his hands squeezing the soft skin over Yuri’s ribcage.

Otabek was slowly moving further down, sucking and biting marks all over Yuri’s collarbone and his chest, before he made a stop at Yuri’s nipples. “You want us to date?” Otabek asked next, his tongue immediately sneaking out and licking around one of those plush nipples, coaxing more aroused groans out of the blonde.

“Yes,” Yuri forced himself to say yet again, because truth be told, that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to date Otabek, he wanted them to go out together and the world to see that he was Otabek’s, that no one other than that stupid Kazakh guy was allowed to touch him anymore.

Yuri was faintly aware of his throbbing cock aching for attention which Otabek, no doubt, wasn’t quite ready to give him yet. Otabek’s hot and wet tongue on his nipples was a pretty good distraction though. Yuri had always been very sensitive in that specific area anyway, but the things Otabek managed to do to him were still quite new to him. No other guy he had been with had ever really bothered to give him pleasure this way, Otabek however constantly seemed to be eager to find new ways to make Yuri feel good. That was certainly only one of many things Yuri absolutely cherished about Otabek.

When sharp teeth began to graze over the hard flesh of his hard nipples, Yuri was almost yelling out. His back was arching upwards, pressing his chest further into Otabek’s face, clearly signalling that he wanted more. He could only hope that Otabek was starting to get desperate as well.

Burying his hands in pitch-black hair as Otabek went further down on him, Yuri tried his best to force his eyes to stay open. He wanted to see where Otabek was going, what he was doing to Yuri, where he was touching him and _how_ he was touching him. Yuri could feel Otabek’s lips on his lower abdomen, but most of all he could see it. Those full blown brown eyes filled with lust and desire were occasionally stealing glances at him, and every time they did, Yuri would moan out without any inhibition.

“You want me to call you mine? You to call me yours?” Otabek then suddenly asked, breathing the words against the junction between Yuri’s leg and torso, making the blonde shiver again.

Yuri had no chance to answer properly before Otabek closed lips around the head of Yuri’s cock. It was so incredibly unexpected that the blonde almost flinched away from the touch, _almost_.

“Fuck,” Yuri hissed out. He couldn’t look away from Otabek, from those cherry red lips and tight mouth putting him into a state of ecstasy. “I’m already yours,” he quickly added, only realising what he had said when the words had been voiced out loud.

Luckily Otabek didn’t stop what he was doing. Yuri did notice the smirk playing around his lips though, and it just made him hungrier for that gorgeous man between his legs.

“Get off,” he choked out, pulling on Otabek’s shoulders. The surprised and slightly confused expression on Otabek’s face was absolutely priceless. Yuri smiled brightly when he pushed Otabek back onto his knees. He reached between his legs and harshly pulled out the plug that had still been seated inside him until now. The way Otabek was just watching him somehow made his skin tickle, a sensation that Yuri never wanted to miss again.

Otabek’s eyes went wide when Yuri held the metallic plug in his hand before he threw it carelessly on the tiny carpet on the floor. He reached underneath the couch cushion and pulled out a small bottle of lube that he knew Otabek had stashed away there earlier in the week. Running out of lube once had definitely taught them to have more than one bottle in the house, especially considering their daily use of it.

Without taking a single breath to relax or think, Yuri swiftly opened the bottle and squeezed some of the lube on Otabek’s erect cock before he also covered two of his own fingers with the liquid. Otabek’s eyes seemed to open up even wider when Yuri briefly sunk his lube-covered fingers inside his own ass.

The moans passing Yuri’s lips must have been music to Otabek’s ears, Yuri thought. He knew that whenever Otabek was moaning the way the blonde did now, Yuri always had the urge to preserve those beautiful sounds. He could only hope that Otabek felt the same way about Yuri’s very vocal arousal.

When Yuri considered himself stretched enough by the plug and his fingers, he quickly wiped the excess lube off on the blanket underneath him. “Come here,” he said, clearly snapping Otabek out of his haze by wrapping his arms around his neck.

Otabek followed Yuri’s orders immediately, leaning forward and kissing Yuri hard. Their tongues met in a fight for power, teeth scraped against each other. It was heated, urgent and oh so fuckin desperate. Neither one of them could deny that they simply _wanted_ each other, and to Yuri it even felt like they had finally stepped over that line of casual sex. Yes, it was still sex but since he had admitted that he wanted to date Otabek, something inside him had shifted, and with the way Otabek almost painfully tugged on Yuri’s hair, the way he harshly left a trail of red angry marks on Yuri’s skin, he too seemed to be going through the same motions.

Yuri was done waiting. He felt like he had been waiting for too long already, now he needed Otabek in every way possible, so he reached between them and down to get a hold of Otabek’s dick. He guided Otabek towards his entrance and simultaneously spread and lifted his legs even more to make it easier for Otabek.

He just really needed Otabek to take over then, but he saw a sliver of hesitation in those big brown eyes. “What’s wrong, Beka?” he asked, his voice lined with undeniable concern.

Otabek was holding himself up on his knees and hands, hovering above Yuri and so obviously struggling to hold back. “You didn’t get a condom,” Otabek simply stated, no judgment, not even a proper question present in his words.

Yuri simply smiled. Otabek’s concern was touching and he could even understand why Otabek didn’t just push inside him because protection had been one of the things they had both been so cautious about from the very beginning.

“Are you clean?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes,” Otabek immediately answered, no hesitance in his voice at all. It was exactly the response Yuri had anticipated and it just made him want to do this more.

“So am I, so please don’t make me wait any longer and just get your fucking dick inside me,” he almost growled out. He knew there was not only an urgent undertone to his words, but also an amused one. Otabek just smirked and slightly shook his head at him before he leaned forward yet again.

The anticipation was almost killing Yuri but as soon as Otabek’s cock was pressing against his entrance, Yuri just let loose completely. He held on to Otabek’s shoulders, digging his short nails into the strong muscles there, scraping lightly on the firm skin. Otabek was slowly pushing forward, thrusting inside cautiously, but Yuri wanted to it rough. He wanted it fast and dirty and _now_.

“Beka,” Yuri snarled once Otabek bottomed out entirely, “stop being so fucking gentle. Fuck me already.”

Otabek responded with a very obvious and stinging bite to Yuri’s neck, making Yuri scream out in pain just as much as ever-growing arousal. He began to set a brutal pace, thrusting in and out of Yuri with no mercy at all. It was exactly what Yuri had wanted.

They both started to pant, their breath hitching and growing more ragged with every forceful thrust of Otabek’s hips. Yuri’s own aching dick was leaking precum at an usually fast pace, but there was no way he could stop it, not that he even wanted to.

“Fuck,” Yuri choked out, his hands wandering up and over Otabek’s buzzing undercut, angling his head back so Yuri could look at him again, all the while Otabek kept pushing in and out of him.

“You really are just so fucking gorgeous,” Otabek breathed out against Yuri’s lips, completely out of the blue. Yuri hadn’t expected anything like that and the only way he knew how to react was to smash his lips against Otabek’s yet another time. He was biting those kiss-swollen lips, nibbling on them until he was almost drawing blood.

Otabek was moaning right into Yuri’s mouth, their breaths mingling and becoming one, just as much as their bodies already were. It felt incredibly strange to Yuri how he could feel so insanely comfortable being this intimate with someone else, how he could possibly feel so _safe_ in someone else’s arms.

To him, Otabek was that stupid knight in shining armour that he never knew he was actually looking for, but now that he had found him, Yuri was very reluctant to let him go again.

Thinking about the possibility of them being more than just fuck buddies made Yuri feel all giddy. He smiled into the heated kiss that wouldn’t end. Neither Otabek, nor he was willing to end it. They put everything they felt into this kiss, into every single movement of their joined bodies. It was the only way they knew how to show each other that they wanted more.

Yuri kept all those thoughts inside him but they spurred him on. He felt Otabek’s cock brush against the most sensitive spot inside him with almost every single thrust. It was electrifying, it was pushing Yuri into territory he had never felt with anyone else before.

By the time they were both positively sweaty, hair clinging to their necks and foreheads, Yuri noticed that well-known feeling of anticipation rising inside him again. It felt like a million butterflies chasing each other in his stomach, it was a sensation no one other than Otabek had so far been able to gift him with.

“Beka,” he hoarsely whispered out, trying to draw Otabek’s attention away from his lips and more towards his pending orgasm. “I’m so… so fucking close.”

Otabek seemed to take that as another incentive to speed up. His movements soon became a little uncoordinated, a little less intentional, but Yuri knew it only meant that Otabek was close to his own orgasm as well. Yuri’s hands wandered all the way down over Otabek’s back until he could grab that tight ass, feel the movements of the muscles there as Otabek kept thrusting forward into him.

Yuri’s orgasm did take him by surprise after all. Neither one of them was actually touching his dick, but Otabek had met that spot inside him at a mind-blowingly special angle that he couldn’t stop the wave of pleasure that came crushing down on him. While his hot cum was squirting out of him and covering his chest as well as Otabek’s, Yuri knew he was clenching his ass around Otabek’s dick. He pulled Otabek down on top of him, pressing their chests together regardless of the sticky cum between them. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s shoulders, riding out his orgasm while he buried his face in Otabek’s neck. He kept bucking up his hips, meeting Otabek’s thrust, evidently pushing the insanely beautiful and strong man on top of him over the inevitable edge as well.

Otabek was almost grunting in his ear when he came inside Yuri, pushing forward like he actually wanted to melt into Yuri. It was absolutely intoxicating. Yuri wasn’t ready to admit it to Otabek but he had never had unprotected sex before. That feeling of someone releasing inside him was new, it was something he hadn’t experienced before but he loved the idea of being so close, so connected to Otabek.

Yuri was kissing Otabek’s shoulder, his neck and the side of his face, supporting him through his own no doubt explosive orgasm as Otabek kept swaying his hips.

He didn’t want to let go, he didn’t want to be separated from Otabek, and it scared Yuri shitless. Those feelings were ones he just wasn’t used to and he didn’t quite understand how to deal with them. The only thing he did know was that for the first time in his life, he didn’t want a simple meaningless fuck. He wanted more than that.

Otabek had completely collapsed on top of Yuri when he whispered into the blonde’s ear. “Are you free tomorrow night?” he asked while he still struggled to breathe properly.

Yuri wasn’t even sure he had heard him correctly. “What?” he asked in return, as Otabek tried to move from on top of him. “Don’t,” he quickly added before Otabek had even replied, trying to keep him where he was. “I like your weight on me. It makes me feel… safe.”

Yuri knew he was blushing furiously but he didn’t even care anymore. He could always blame it on the straining sex rather than any kind of embarrassment. Just as he was about to ask again what Otabek had initially said to him, Otabek beat him to it.

“I want to take you out tomorrow night,” he simply said, turning his to face to look at Yuri, “on a date… if you still want me to.”

The smile that spread across Yuri’s face was so fucking stupid he would never be able to deny or hide it. He could see Otabek’s eyes light up and that made it all worth it, the embarrassment, the unwarranted jealousy, the longing. In that moment Yuri realised that he was so damn close to getting what he wanted.

“If you weren’t going out with me now after I made a fucking fool of myself, I would have to kick you out tomorrow and I really, really don’t want to do that,” Yuri said, trying his best to sound nonchalant but the hold he still had on Otabek absolutely gave him away.

Otabek instantly snuggled further up into Yuri. He pressed his swollen and glistering lips to the blonde’s and Yuri took it as a silent promise. “I wanted to go out with you since we first met.” It certainly was an unexpected confession that came stumbling out of Otabek’s mouth.

For just a moment, Yuri was utterly taken aback. Something akin to relief then washed over him, even when Otabek added, “I’m glad Emil made you jealous today.”

Frowning momentarily, Yuri really couldn’t see why Otabek was happy about his stupid jealousy. “How is that even possible?” he therefore asked, trying to understand what Otabek was getting at.

“Who knows if you had told me how you actually feel if it weren’t for your little jealous stint,” Otabek said, smirking so incredibly close to Yuri’s lips that Yuri had no other choice but to close that last tiny bit of distance between them to kiss Otabek again.

He tried to put all of his feelings into this kiss, all the things that were already out in open, but also the many things and emotions he hadn’t quite figured out yet. It was a promise on his part, not to Otabek, but to himself. He promised himself to do whatever it took to keep Otabek close. He just wasn’t ready to let go of him any time soon.

“Don’t ever make me jealous again, Beka,” Yuri warned Otabek, but his voice was as fond as ever. “Jealousy is an ugly thing and someone will end up getting hurt,” he added and then finished with, “not you obviously but whoever dares to lure you away from me will regret it.”

Instead of answering right away, Otabek just buried his hands in Yuri’s sweaty hair, grabbing it and pulling it lightly, enticing another delicious sounding moan out of Yuri as his lips went over Yuri’s neck once more.

“I’m yours,” Otabek simply said then, so close to Yuri’s ear that it made him shiver again, “and you’re mine.”

Otabek was absolutely fucking right. There was no point in arguing here, Yuri knew that, and he would never argue with that beautiful voice anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have an idea for a fourth part, but I'm not sure if I'm ever going to actually write it, so for the time being the series is marked as complete. 
> 
> Will try my best to get back to my other Otayuri series [[Standing at the Point of No Return.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/695913)] now.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! Please do let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
